A Change in Leadership
} |name = A Change in Leadership |image = Character Raelnor.jpg |px = 270px |start = The Blackstone Irregulars |end = The Blackstone Irregulars |location = Varies |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} A Change in Leadership is the final quest received from The Blackstone Irregulars Quest Board. A power struggle has erupted inside the Irregulars between father (Raelnor) and son (Taoran). It is up to you to settle this in a way you see fit. Walkthrough Initially, the quest will tell you to go find and kill Raelnor Hawkwind - who happens to be located in the alleyway right in front of where you enter the Denerim Market District from the World map. Upon speaking with him, you can decide to go one of two ways: kill Raelnor and encourage the Irregulars to engage in cutthroat, shady business; or kill Taoran Hawkwind, and retain the current quasi-honorable business practices of the Irregulars. Making this decision is accomplished through the dialogue with Raelnor. The three outcomes are as follows: * Kill Raelnor: the dialogue ends, combat begins, quest over. * Kill Taoran: the dialogue ends, and you have to go find Taoran. During one of the next travels on the World map you will encounter Taoran's Camp. Speak to Taoran, inform him of your decision, and kill him. * While speaking with Raelnor or Taoran, you can decide to not side with either of them, and walk away from the conflict entirely. * If you don't choose the option to kill Taoran, you can choose to Intimidate Taoran and ask him what his life is worth. He will give you 3 and not do business with you any longer. You don't need any coercion skills in order to pass the intimidation check. If you killed one of the Hawkwinds, return to any Blackstone representative for your reward. Rewards * 3 for intimidating Taoran (no reward from the Blackstone Irregulars). * Around 6 for killing Taoran: Around 1 50 from the spoils of battle plus 4 for quest completion from the Blackstone Irregulars. * Around 6 for killing Raelnor: Around 1 50 from the spoils of battle plus 4 for quest completion from the Blackstone Irregulars. * 350 XP (upon turning in quest completion to a Blackstone Liaison) Bugs * If you accept this quest from a location other than the one in the Gnawed Noble Tavern, you may encounter Taoran's Camp when using the world map to return to Denerim. If you interact with Taoran, then Raelnor may not appear in Denerim and you will be unable to complete the quest. * If you forgot to talk to Raelnor first, and thus accidentally meet Taoran's party first while traveling and "bug" the quest, simply do not talk to Taoran at this first meeting. Leave the area without talking to Taoran, go back to Denerim and Raelnor will still be there. Now you can talk to Raelnor, make your decision, and then when traveling between towns the next few times, you will yet again meet with Taoran's party. This, second, time you can talk to Taoran and finish the quest. :However, with patch 1.04, if you encounter Taoran before speaking with Raelnor, Taoran will simply ask if you have any business with him upon interacting with him. But you will not be able to do anything except tell him that you don't have any business with him at the moment. You will need to speak with Raelnor first in Denerim to proceed with the quest. :It is highly recommended that, even with patch 1.04, you accept this quest in Denerim. Raelnor did not appear, post-patch, after receiving the quest in Redcliffe. He does appear immediately if accepting the quest in Denerim. * Sometimes it takes a while for Taoran's death to register. To fix this, travel multiple times to the campsite. Category:Dragon Age: Origins side quests Category:Blackstone Irregulars quests